Teach Me Gently How to Breathe
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot set after Shell-Shocked] A conversation between two radically different individuals helps reveal some interesting truths about themselves - and each other. Birthday gift and my half of a story trade with GhostlyMayhem. [Meta Knight/Escargoon]


**_Teach Me Gently How to Breathe_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions_**

**A/N: HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY, ELENA! *ginormous hug of death* I hope you like your present! ;D**

**To other readers who have stumbled upon this fic - after the (mostly) positive reception to my last Meta Knight/Escargoon fic, I've decided to do another one! :) This story is set during the aftermath of episode 88, _Shell-Shocked, _and a little while before _Tooned Out_. I did my best to make it canon-compliant, although I can't promise anything (as I'm still not quite finished watching the series as whole). There's mentions of other ships as well, but only because they play important roles in the development of MK and Goonie themselves - as well as the relationship between those two.**

**Enjoy! Troll reviews will be fed to Kirby.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Kirby._**

* * *

_"And I'll cross oceans, like never before_  
_So you can feel the way I feel it too_  
_And I'll mirror images back at you_  
_So you can see the way I feel it too."_

**_― Birdy, 'Shelter'._**

* * *

Meta Knight is no stranger to holding people as they weep.

Granted, he hasn't done so in many years, but he's had far too much experience to forget.

Escargoon does not cry like Garlude. Garlude would press her twitching lips together in a thin line, staring straight ahead as her magenta eyes went glassy and eventually overflowed. Meta Knight would open his arms and into them she would go, not a word spoken between the two of them as she trembled against him.

Escargoon sobs without restraint, strangled cries emerging from his throat, the very force of them sending tremors throughout his body. He makes no effort to conceal the tears that stream down his face, nor does he ask for Meta Knight's permission before throwing himself into his arms.

Regardless, Meta Knight holds him. Like when he was with Garlude, the star warrior is silent. He has learned, over time, that certain things are said best when nothing is said at all.

Escargoon cries for twenty-three minutes, on and off. Sometimes he'll attempt to explain why he is crying - unnecessarily so, of course - and dissolve into tears once when once he realizes why he's so upset in the first place. Other times he takes deep, quivering breaths, trying and failing to put himself back together.

It's only when his sobs dissipate altogether that Escargoon asks.

"Why are you even here?"

There's no accusation or haughtiness behind the inquiry. It's simple and straightforward; Escargoon gazes at him with an identical expression on his face.

"Why would I not be?" Meta Knight counters, his tone matching the snail's. He already knows the answer, of course, but wants to hear it for himself.

"You don't even_ like_ me." All the exhaustion Escargoon is feeling becomes evident in that one sentence. "I work for the king."

"As do I. Or have you forgotten?"

Escargoon laughs, but it rings hollow. "So what? Just 'cause you work for His Majesty doesn't make you loyal to him at all."

Behind his mask, Meta Knight gives a faint smile. "But I am not here for King Dedede," he pointed out. "I am here because you need someone to confide in."

"And you know this _why?"_ Escargoon bristled. "Have you been spyin' on me?"

"Tiff told me what happened today."

Meta Knight needs not say more than this. Escargoon looks as if he's been slapped across the face.

"And?" he asks after some time, with defeat in his voice.

"The experience of transforming into a monster - " Escargoon visibly flinches, but the star warrior does not miss a beat. " - has deeply distressed and disturbed you, yet you are not willing to admit it."

"I have my reasons," Escargoon spits out, scooting away from him. "It's not like anyone cares. I'm just Dedede's punching bag, after all." He smiles bitterly. "No more, no less. Why should anyone spare me a second thought?"

Meta Knight regards him thoughtfully, but this only fuels Escargoon's anger. "Don't look at me like that!" he snapped. "I don't want anyone's pity, especially yours!"

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I just..." Escargoon clutches the green blanket that adorns his bed, twisting it in his hands. "I guess... I guess I want someone who understands what it's like to be me, ya know?" He sighs, rubbing his goatee. "Every day I pretend that His Highness does hold some level of respect for me, but we all know it's not true." His lower lip trembles slightly. "If he respected me, the entire... _shell_ incident wouldn't have happened today." He swipes at his eyes immediately, catching himself before he falls off the edge again. "I-I mean... I know he cares, in his own way." Escargoon looks up at Meta Knight, eyes wide. "Do _you_ think that Dedede cares about me?"

"I wasn't aware that my opinion mattered," Meta Knight remarks, amused.

"Oh, don't be smart with me," Escargoon shot back. "I'm only askin' because I know you don't lie."

This catches Meta Knight's interest, and he leans forward. "What makes you believe such a thing about me?"

Escargoon blinks a few times, caught off-guard. "I-I don't know! You just... strike me as the type..." Then he glares at Meta Knight once more. "What is this, some sorta interrogation? Can ya just answer my question, please?"

"It's not my place."

_"What?"_ Escargoon gawks at him. "If it's not your place, then..." He lets his voice trail off, flopping backwards and onto his mattress. "You're too vague for your own good," he groaned. "Maybe I'd like you a little more if you were more... I dunno, upfront?"

Meta Knight moved closer, sitting beside the mollusk and peering at him. "Certain things you must figure out for yourself, Escargoon," he explained. "It is frustrating, but ultimately for the best. I know from experience."

Escargoon sat up once more, narrowing his eyes at the puffball. "You're still being overly-mysterious," he stated. "You realize that's more annoying than attractive, right?"

_Does he realize what he just said?_ Meta Knight begins to chuckle; immediately, Escargoon's cheeks go scarlet. "I'm not saying_ I_ find you attractive!" he stammered. "Not that you're _un_attractive, but... _argh!"_ He buries his face into his hands. "I am _such_ an idiot..."

Meta Knight stares at him for a while, thinking over his next words very carefully. "You have no idea of the effect you have on others, do you?"

Escargoon peeks up at him, frowning slightly. "Huh? I have an... effect on people?"

All Meta Knight does is nod. "More than you can ever imagine."

For a moment, Escargoon appears simply awed. "No one's ever told me somethin' like that before," he murmurs, lowering his eyes. "I mean, unless you count my mama, but I think she's a little biased." Then he looks back at Meta Knight, confused and a bit wary. "If you care about me as much you claim, why did you take so long just to have a proper conversation with me?"

"There was never a time and place for such a conversation," Meta Knight answers honestly. "I had assumed your attachment to King Dedede would prevent it."

"But _why?"_ Escargoon presses. "Why do _you_ care about _me?_ We have nothin' in common at all. You're always on Kirby's side, not mine... and when we do talk, I'm not exactly nice to you. I didn't think somebody like you would even spare me a thought."

_If only he knew the truth._ "I care because you are a good person," Meta Knight says softly. "Underneath it all - without the influence of King Dedede and a reputation to live up to - you are _good,_ Escargoon. Good and faithful."

"No..." Escargoon shook his head. "You're wrong..."

"If you were not good, you would expect rewards from King Dedede, and you do not. You sacrifice everything for him, no matter how much it hurts you in the end."

"You don't know why I do it." Escargoon's hands are balled into fists now, and he speaks in clipped, clinical sentences. "Maybe I want to be king someday. Maybe I want power."

Yellow eyes lock with green ones. "Power?" Meta Knight repeats. "If it is power you seek, why not just let him die? You've had opportunity after opportunity to abandon him, and yet you stand by his side."

"Alright. I get it. _Enough."_ Escargoon's voice is thick, as if he's fighting off tears again. "Y-you think I don't know all this? You think I don't know that maybe... maybe people would like me more if I weren't followin' him around all the time? That I don't think of that self-involved, oblivious jackass_ every time I close my eyes? _That he will_ never _feel the way about me that I do about him?" Even a simpleton would have noticed the catch in his throat by this voice. "What does that say about _me,_ Meta Knight, huh? What does that say?" He's crying again, but Meta Knight knows better than to intervene. "I'm not good or loyal. I'm only here because of my own_ stupid_ feelings!" He smiles bitterly, shaking his head. "For a person who treats me like crap, no less. I-I don't know how long it's been going on... but he's always treated me differently. I'm the one person he talks to, you know? I feel... _safe_ around him. Special, even. Why do you think I push everyone else around? Because they know I'm with him. When I'm with him, it's the most amazing feeling in the world... but at the same time it hurts so much. It hurts so much that I can't even breathe. Because as sick and twisted as everything is, I _know_ it's love. I love him... but he doesn't love me." He sniffles, then wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "Not in the way I want him to. I'm just the sidekick. His perfect little punching bag and the only friend he's ever going to have. Everyone says he needs me, and that's not untrue. But stars... I need him too."

And then Escargoon stares at him, all puffy eyes and broken heart. "That's who I am," he whispers. His voice is hoarse. _"That _is what's under my shell." The smile he offers now is weak, half-hearted. "What do you think of me now? Still think I'm good and faithful?"

Meta Knight looks at him then.

He looks at him for a long, long time.

And then, after what seems like a minute and eternity all at once, he makes up his mind.

Wordlessly, Meta Knight reaches for the back his mask. Escargoon barely has time to gasp before the star warrior lowers the metal from his face.

"You..." He lifts a trembling finger. "You look like... you're..."

"You have showed me what is beneath your surface," Meta Knight explains. "It is only fair that I show you mine."

Escargoon's hand flies to his mouth. "I... I didn't... I don't..." he stutters. "I mean, I had no idea... what will His Majesty...?"

"King Dedede does not need to know the truth."

"I won't tell!" Escargoon blurts. He looks surprised by his own reaction, but doesn't falter. "I wouldn't do that," he says, gently but earnestly. "Not to you." Escargoon rubs the back of his head. Pink colours his cheeks, giving the snail a more youthful appearance - not unlike how he had looked when first arriving at the castle all those years ago. "It's just... I feel like I owe ya one, after unloadin' on ya like that..." There's fear in his eyes now. "You won't tell anyone what I said, will ya?"

Meta Knight rests a hand atop of his. "You have my word."

"Thank you..."

"You do not have to thank me." Meta Knight smiles warmly. "I would have kept your secret regardless. And the answer is yes."

Escargoon looks puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me if I still believe you are faithful and good," Meta Knight explains. "And the answer is yes." He thinks his next words over very carefully. "If I had not been convinced that you remind me of someone I once knew, I am now."

Realization dawns upon the snail's face. "Is that why you're so interested in me? Because I'm similar to someone you care about?"

"You are actually very different," Meta Knight admits with a smile. "But the similarities are there - your resilience, your loyalty, and the goodness in your heart. And these are the qualities that drew me to this person in the first place." His smile faded. "She has been gone for a long time now."

"Gone?" The second after Escargoon says this, the meaning behind the words registers. A surprised expression passes over his face and is immediately replaced by one of sympathy. "I'm so sorry..."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Meta Knight replies briskly. "It was her decision, and an honourable one at that."

Escargoon studies him for a moment, pursing his lips. "So that's why you came here tonight," he says. "Because you almost lost _me."_

"I hope I have not upset you further." Meta Knight means it. "If you want me to leave - "

Escargoon lets out a startled laugh, shaking his head. "Actually, I'm glad you checked in on me," he confesses. "I was startin' to think that me bein' here is a lost cause. That maybe I should quit, 'cause I don't think anyone would miss me."

"Do you still believe that?"

There's a moment where Escargoon just stares at him. His jade eyes flick from their still-clasped hands to Meta Knight's face.

He's only leaning halfway when Meta Knight's mouth catches up with his. Escargoon's lips are warm from the heat that now rushes to his face, and tentative as well. Meta Knight didn't have to be around for as long he has been to figure out that Escargoon isn't an exactly an expert at kissing, but it's the least of his worries right now.

Meta Knight kisses him long and hard; Escargoon has pressed himself against him, and the star warrior can feel the younger male's heartbeat fluttering in either uncertainty or excitement. Judging by the way his tongue is now slipping between his lips, it's a little of both. Escargoon tastes incredibly sweet, like warm sugar, and it almost overpowers every one of Meta Knight's senses.

When the two finally pull apart, they're gasping for breath, and Escargoon is gazing at him with those moony eyes of his.

"Well." Meta Knight clears his throat, honestly at loss for words and praying he hasn't made a grave mistake. "That was..."

"The first time anyone's made out with me." Escargoon ducks his head, obviously flustered. "Let alone _kissed_ me."

Meta Knight can't help the chuckle that escapes him. "Then I can only hope you are not disappointed. It's been very long since I have done such a thing myself."

Escargoon mumbles something incoherent. Meta Knight is only beginning to pull away, cursing himself for a lack of restraint when a lavender hand grips his wrist, stilling him.

"Please don't go." Escargoon's voice is imploring, and he locks eyes with Meta Knight once more. "I like havin' you here."

"I cannot promise this will become a habit."

"I'm not expecting you to." Escargoon doesn't waver. If anything, he looks more determined than Meta Knight has seen him in years. "Look, I'm not expectin' us to be best friends, or even _talk_ at each other again. But I really, really wanna see how this will all play out for tonight."

"Escargoon..." Meta Knight heaves a sigh. He's been in enough battles to know when he's losing. So instead, he lets his thumb brush against the mollusk's cheek, wiping away a stray tear in the process. "Realize there are others out there who will give you exactly what you need." _There's so much about me you still do not know... nor do I want to tell it._

"Of course I do." Escargoon swallows hard, as if bracing himself. "But right now, I need _you,_ Meta Knight."

They're gotten very close once more, and it's then that Meta Knight accept that yes, he wants this too.

"Then here I am."

As they start kissing once more - heated and desperate and reckless - Meta Knight thinks that if this does - by some minuscule chance - become a habit, it's not necessarily a bad one.

**~The End~**


End file.
